


evidence

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's falling into place. Here's the evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	evidence

It takes a lot less to fall asleep, nowadays. For the most part (or maybe even for the _whole_ part), that’s down to Drew.

He stays at Wade’s most nights now; occasionally they would spend a night at Drew’s instead, but Drew’s flatmates had never exactly been wild about that so it’s usually ruled out. Wade doesn’t mind. He likes it better here, in the peace of his own flat. Not that Drew is particularly peaceful, but it’s better than wondering when you’re inevitably going to be walked in on or hearing some ridiculous TV show blaring through the walls when you’re trying to spend time with your boyfriend.

Here, though, it’s quiet. Especially because Drew is still asleep, leaning into Wade’s shoulder as a soft sigh escapes him. Wade wraps an arm around him, pulls him in a little closer. Sunlight is creeping through the crack between the curtains and into the room, illuminating anything it can reach but still not waking Drew. _Good_.

Wade glances around the bedroom, and even if Drew wasn’t beside him under the duvet, he knows that Drew would still be here – kind of. Drew’s all around the room, really, and not just in last night’s clothes that are strewn across the floor. Things of his are making their way into Wade’s wardrobe, into the bedside table drawer. There’s a second toothbrush for him in the bathroom, a bottle of the shampoo Wade knows Drew uses in one of the cabinets there.

All of it is evidence. Every shirt Wade finds in his closet and throws on just before realising who it actually belongs to, every extra toiletry item he sees as he goes about his morning routine. Evidence that they can last, that they can make it, that they both want this as much as each other, that this will soon become a home for them both. That it already is.

But the most important piece of evidence is what’s keeping the bed so warm right now, is breathing heavily in his sleep and probably won’t wake up for another half hour at least. Wade smiles as his gaze helplessly travels over to where his boyfriend is huddled against his chest, face pressed to skin now, mostly just his mane of hair visible.

Maybe just Drew alone is evidence enough.


End file.
